Wall E the Cyborg
by Rojoneo
Summary: A twist on our beloved Wall-E story with Wall-E and every other robot being cyborgs instead of tiny robots. Wall-E goes out on a big journey to save the girl he loves and possibly the Earth. Wall-E will talk more then just a few words and so will every robot he encounters.
1. Chapter 1

I got this Fanfic idea from an awesome deviantart of Wall-E and Eve by xxMeMoRiEzxx so full credit of the character looks came from that awesome artist! If you want to see what I'm talking about go to Devianart and search xxMeMoRiEzxx then find Wall-E and Eve and you'll see what the characters look like.

Now this fanfic is about all the robots being cyborg instead of human or robots, cyborg as robots built to look like people but live for long times and sometime lack human emotions.

Now you all know the story Wall-E meets girl, girl gets taken away, Wall-E goes after her and has this big adventure but his time Wall-E will be very talkative and still be the funny little guy we love.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Wall-E 2.0

For 700 years the cyborg units Wall-E have been cleaning up the Earth while all it inhabits waited for the planet vegetation to return but 500 years into the clean up all the cyborg units began to malfunction and shut off all except one that had a malfunction that kept him working but also gave him a personality and called himself Wall-E.

Wall-E became self-aware and continued what he was created to do but also started to learn and collect Earth forgotten treasurers.

He learned for Movies he collected about the many things Earth once had he learned every emotion, every human action and soon acquired a painful emotion called lowliness.

Even with his pet cockroach keeping him company Wall-E wishes for a companion someone he can finally do all the things he learned from the movies with someone who can teach him love.

Wall-E is a cyborg unit built by humans to clean up the Earth Wall-E body is built exactly like a humans with robotic organs but with a few different feathers, Wall-E can live for a very long time as long as he keeps up his maintenances and daily program chip change.

Wall-E appears as an eighteen year old boy with brown hair eyes, he wears an yellow Wall-E clean up overalls with black and white rectangles going down the sides and wears a white long sleeve shirt, a Wall-E hat, black work boots and black gloves and goggles.

His white shirt faded over the years so it no longer looks white and his overalls as some tears in them and his boots could fall apart at any minute.

The Wall-E units are built with magnetic force waves so they can take a small pile of trash and compress it into a cube and move it for disposal, this appears as telekinesis to humans but is basic science they are merely generating invisible magnetic force from their bodies.

But enough about these boring facts this story is about a cyborg unit named Wall-E who helped changed the Earth.

Wall-E was walking through the messy abandon city carrying his cooler box while music played as his eyes glowed and a pile of trash lifted off the ground as he began moving his hands to molded the trash into a cube as he held one arm up over his head as the cube floated over him as he moved through the city as his pet cockroach came out of a can he walked by as he moved to a pile of cubes he already had stacked together and set the cube down with the others.

Wall-E then noticed buggy as he noticed a trashcan lid stick out of one of the cubes as he pulled it out and lifted up his goggles over his eyes to examine it.

"Oh" Wall-E said as he looked to the sun and knew he should be heading back as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the tape recorder he used to record the song and it the stop button as he put the trashcan lid into his collar and picked it up as he turned to his pet bug.

"Come on Buggy" Wall-E said as held his hand out and made a gesturer as the bug went into his sleeve as he began laughing as the bug crawled out from his neck and crawled onto his shoulder.

"Alright time to head home" Wall-E said as he began walking down the building high pile of trash cubes.

Wall-E soon made his was pas the Buy-N-Large Gas station then all the Buy-n-Large owned companies as music played from speakers as he began walking down the monorail tracks as down below he can see all his powered down fellow Wall-E units all frozen at what they were last doing before they shut down.

Wall-E was making his way past a fellow powered down Wall-E unit when something made him trip and hit the ground.

"Ugh! Damn what just happened?" Wall-E asked as he rolled over as saw one of his feet was exposed and his boot was beyond repair.

"Well this sucks" Wall-E said as he looked over the other Wall-E unit as he looked at his boots then his, "hmmm."

Wall-E was soon making his way back to his home with his new Wall-E boots as Buggy road on his shoulder.

Wall-E soon reach the Transit as the automatic commercials came, "too much garbage in your space? Well there more space out in space!" Wall-E said in perfect timing with the commercial.

"We'll clean up the garbage while you're away!  
the commercial man said.

"You mean I'll clean up the garbage" Wall-E said as we made his way onto a destroyed road as he reached one of the Wall-E trucks as he pulled the lever as the door opened as the sun revealed his collection as the door hit the ground.

Wall-E walked in the walked over to the side of the selves as he pressed a button and all the Christmas lights he strung together came on with the main lights.

Wall-E hummed a tune as he took off his boots and hat and set them by the door and brushed some dust off as he walked in past all the rows of selves as he walked over to a toaster and pressed the switch up to pop out a VHS tape and pulled it out and put it into a VCR and it the play button as his favorite movie came onto the screen of an I-Pod as he pulled out a large magnifying screen and pulled it over the tiny screen to make the movie bigger.

While the actors in the movie sung Wall-E hummed along to it as he moved over to one of the shelves and opened up his cooler and pulled out the trashcan lid as he saw it closely resembled the hats the men wore in the movie.

"This will go in the metal collection" Wall-E said setting it down with other metal things he collected.

Wall-E then pulled out a spork and an unsolved Rubik cube.

"This goes in the weird thingamajig stuff" Wall-E said setting the Rubik cube with several over strange items he could not identify.

"And this goes in the uh?" Wall-E said looking to the forks and spoons filled cups as he tried to figure out which one it should go to "oh screw it I'll start a new pile" he said setting the spork down in the middle of the two.

"Now this thing" Wall-E said pulling out a lighter as he moved to the button by the end of the shelves as he pressed it and all the selves began to rotate as he stopped it then set it down with his lighter collection.

Wall-E was then making his way to the other side of the room when he stopped as the two couple of the movie was singing a duet as they took hands and Wall-E pulled out his tape recorder and hit record as he recorded the song.

Wall-E then watched their hands closely as he put his together "huh one can dream right?" he said as he made his way out side and began hitting the box against the door to get all the dust out as he stopped to look up at the sky to see the clouds show a glimpse of the stars as he hit the play button on his recorder as a song came on.

Wall-E alarm then went off as the words Alert showed on his eyes as he looked out to the city to see a fast approaching dust storm.

"Time to go!" Wall-E said quickly banging the rest of the dirt out as he moved to the switch on the side and began closing the doors but stopped it when it was close to being closed.

"Come on Buggy!" Wall-E said as the bug crawled in and Wall-E closed the door.

"Are you hungry? Well I got your favorite B-N-L Twinkies!" Wall-E said opening one of the packages and set the yellow food down as he set down on a lunchbox lid as Buggy began to tunnel his way into the Twinkie.

"Man I'm tired" Wall-E Said as he climbed into his hammock as he reached out onto a sold surface and sung himself as his sleep mode activated with the love song duet singing.

Wall-E awoke the next day when his Solar Charge Level was low and the warning button went off waking him as he groaned as he tried to get up but fell out of his hammock and onto the floor.

"Ow" Wall-E groaned as he got up and walked lazly over to his boots and hat and began to get ready.

Later that morning Wall-E lay on a lounge chair with his chest exposed and sun glasses on as he began to charge his Solar energy.

Wall-E cyborg units solar panel are built in their chest to give them the appearance of well-built muscular bodies.

"Okay I guess that enough tanning for today" Wall-E said getting up and fixing his clothes as he walked off the top of his home and headed inside and picked up his cooler and put on his hat as he looked out to the city.

Wall-E then let out a sigh unaware of Buggy in front of him as he took on step and heard a crunch noise.

"Ahhhh! Buggy!" Wall-E yelled jumping back and laying down to see if Buggy was dead as he saw Buggy jump back up.

"Oh thank god! Now stay behind me!" Wall-E said as he began walking back out for another day of work.

After making a few cubes and creating a new pile Wall-E stumbled upon a bra as he picked it up and expected it "hmmm I wonder what this is for?" he said throwing it into the cooer which was soon followed by a rubber ducky and a bobble head dog.

Wall-E was on top of a pile of garbage as he picked up a pair of car keys and hit the lock button as he heard the car make that beep noise when it lock or unlocked, "the hell?" Wall-E said looking for the source of the noise.

After putting the car keys to the box he found a paddle ball as he quickly learned how to play it but got wacked in the face as well, "ow, ow, ow, ow! Why did these humans enjoy this?" he said putting the paddle into the box.

Wall-E soon stumbled upon a blue box as he opened it to find a diamond ring, "oh!" Wall-E said picking out the ring and throwing it over his shoulder to look at the box.

Wall-E box was soon filled with more unique items as he continued to work and make more trash cubes as he discovered a fire extinguisher as he pressed the lever and wasn't prepared for when the foam cam out and made him stubble backwards.

"What the?" Wall-E said looking into the hose and accidently pressed the lever as cold foam hit him the face, "back to the garbage!" Wall-E yelled throwing the extinguisher over the cooler and into the garbage pile.

For the rest of the day Wall-E continued to work as his large cube outline began to fill up with more cubes.

Wall-E soon found as refrigerator as he knocked on the door and heard it was hallow but the leaver was broken as he held up two fingers and a laser formed as he drew a line down the middle of the refrigerator door as it spilt in half and fell on both sides of him as he looked inside.

"Hmmm" Wall-E said as he looked down as his eyes found a single green plant "wow" Wall-E said using both hands to scoop the plant and some of the soil as he moved back to his cooler and placed the soil and the plant into a boot as he touched one of the leaves.

After Wall-E returned home he was about to head inside but stopped and looked to the ground when he saw a red light on his door.

"What the hell is that?" Wall-E said reaching out to touch it but it quickly moved over to a pile of garbage.

Wall-E then set his cooler down and walked over to the pile of garbage where the red light was as he reached out to touch it again but it moved and he tried to smash it but it moved away and darted down the road as Wall-E ran after it then stopped when it stopped as it circled around him.

"Okay now I'm pissed!" Wall-E said as the red light started moving fast away as Wall-E Chased after it down the broken highway and towards an empty clearing unaware of the multiple red dots circling around the whole area coming directly towards the one Wall-E was chasing.

"Oh I'm going to get you!" Wall-E said still hot on the red dot trail as he reached an empty wasteland as the red dot stopped, "I got you now!" Wall-E said as he reached out and saw he could pick it up and the dot formed on his hand as a circle of red dots joined that one as the ground around him shook as he heard a rumbling noise.

"What is that?" Wall-E said as he looked up to see three large white flames coming down at him, "ahhhh!" Wall-E yelled running to one direction but got stopped when a flame hit the ground as he ran the other direction to be cut off by another flame and then another as he saw he was trapped.

"Time for an emergency escape!" Wall-E said as his eyes glowed and a large clump of dirt came out of the ground as he jumped in and buried the dirt on top of him as the large spaceship landed.


	3. Chapter 3

Meet Eve 2.0

Wall-E shook as he pushed off the hot rocks off his head as he pocked his head out and looked around as he stood up and hit his head on the ship with a lound clank.

"Ow!" Wall-E said rubbing his head as he crawled out from under it and looked up at the massive ship, "Is this the ship? Have the humans returned?" he asked himself as he saw the ship open up.

"Ahhh! Got to hide! Got to hide!" Wall-E said as he quickly hid behind a pile of garbage as a large device lowered from the ship as he saw it began to scan the area with a blue scanner but hid when he saw a pod come down and the machine grew arms as it began typing on the pod.

"What is that?" Wall-E asked as he saw the arm set the pod down on the ground as the arms typed on a keyboard as he saw the pod fall apart as Wall-E hid in fear of what it held.

"Okay Wall-E calm down just take a peek and then decided if it's dangerous" Wall-E said as he looked back over then gasped at the sight.

Before him was a beautiful girl in a white pod but he could see her face he then saw the pod disappear as the girl stood on two legs with her eyes closed as she opened them.

The girl had shimmering white hair tied in a ponytail and beautiful blue eyes as he saw the black and white jumpsuit she wore and a gun attached to her thigh and he long black boots as he lifted his goggles to see that she was indeed real.

"Oh" Wall-E moaned as he saw the girl blink a few time as she looked around, 'she so beautiful' Wall-E thought as he saw a small dot on the top of her chest scan the area as a light on her chest glowed red and the machine that took her here moved back into the ship as it prepared to take off.

"Not again!" Wall-E said burring himself again as the flames came down and the ship took back off into space.

When the ship left Wall-E rose his head out of the ground as he shook the rocks off his hat as he looked over to see the girl still scanning the area.

The girl then stopped scanning then looked to the sky to see the ship fly past the clouds and into space, "finally!" she said as she flew in the air twirling as she flew around the area almost dancing as she zoomed past Wall-E leaving a trail of dust.

"Ohhh" Wall-E said pulling off his now dust covered goggles and set them in his pocket, "I must talk to her" Wall-E said pulling himself out of the hold and pulled off one of his boots to pour the dirt out and put it back on and do the other one.

"What should I say?" Wall-E said as he moved behind a rock as the girl flew back around then came twirling around as she landed away from the rock.

Wall-E accidently made a rock fall as the girl quickly drew her gun and blasted at the rock causing a blue explosion.

When the smoke cleared the girl looked ready to fire at whatever caused the noise as she saw no movement and put her gun back in its case then began scanning the area as Wall-E stared wide eyes at the massive hole she created.

'She almost took my head! If she reacted like that with just a noise what will she do if she see me!' Wall-E thought.

Wall-E followed the girl into the city as she continued to scan and search for something as Wall-E made sure to keep his distances as she turned the corner and Wall-E made his move to try and keep up and not get blasted.

The girl was scanning a pile of tires as Wall-E hid behind a pile and saw Buggy approaching her.

"No! Don't!" Wall-E whispered as Buggy began crawling towards the girl, "oh this is bad!" Wall-E whispered as the girl spun around and blasted where Buggy was.

'She killed Buggy!' Wall-E thought as he saw the roach crawl out of the hole the girl made and crawl towards her.

"Oh!" the girl said putting her gun away and putting out her hand as the bug crawled onto her and began going over her body making her giggle.

"Wow" Wall-E said a bit too loudly as the girl drew her gun and fired at the pile he hid behind as he hid behind another as she blasted it and he ran and saw no hiding places as he back away slowly and tripped as the girl walked over to him pointing the gun.

"Eito! Eito!" the girl said as Wall-E shook with fear as the dust cleared and he saw she was still beautiful even if she was pointing a gun at him and he was seconds away from death.

Buggy then crawled onto the edge of her gun as Wall-E held out his hand and Buggy hopped onto it as he saw the blue scan go over his body as he saw the three blue dots followed by a red one as she put her gun away and floated away as Wall-E let out a long sigh.

"Now that I know she won't try and kill me maybe I can get to know her" Wall-E said.

All day Wall-E followed the girl he followed her into a store as she picked up a pink pinwheel then look up at him as he gasped and run into a cart as he caused a cart avalanche as he ran the stairs to the doors as he tried to open them as the carts crashed into him then the doors opened as the girl shook her head and left "ow" Wall-E groaned.

After the sun went down Wall-E followed her to a power plant where the girl landed then created a pod around her then fell asleep as Wall-E climbed down from his hiding place but slipped.

"Ow! Oh! Ugh! Dammit!" Wall-E groaned as he hit the ground.

"Please don't be awake" Wall-E said as he slowly approached the pod and waved his hand in front of her face and saw no response.

"Okay what can I do to impress her?" Wall-E said picking up a large gear and began to get to work.

The next morning the girl awoke as he pod disappeared and she saw a strange sculptor made of a toilet seat for the head with two blue Christmas ornament for the eyes and two trash cubes.

"Mn" the girl said taking a glance then flew off as Wall-E dropped his head in defeat.

"Oh man!" Wall-E said kicking a pile of metal pipes as they came crashing down on him.

After searching for endless hours the sun began to set as the girl began to get frustrated as she flew over a giant magnet on a large ship but no ocean as he got pulled onto it as she tried to pull herself off.

The girl then tried to fly in one direction to try and get free but got pulled back as she growled with anger then pulled her gun out and blasted the magnet and freed herself then began firing at the ship and caused an explosion as Wall-E hide behind a boulder.

The girl then landed as the burning ship tipped over and began making the other ships next to it fell over like dominions as Wall-E saw tears in the girl eyes as she whipped them away as Wall-E stood next to her.

'Come on you coward say something she upset about something ask her!' he mentally thought as he slowly began to scoot towards her while whistling then cleared his throat.

"Detect?" she said making Wall-E jump back.

"Huh?"

"Vi Zon?"

"Uh?"

"La rae?"

"Hm?"

"I e no mong uh?"

"Nh?"

"Directive?"

"That one!" Wall-E said.

"What is your directive?" she asked.

"Uh give me a second" Wall-E said looking over to a pile of trash as his eyes glowed as it lifted into the air as he began to compress it into a cube as he set to the ground, "Ta-da!"

"Oh!" the girl said.

"What's your directive?" Wall-E asked.

"My directive?" she asked.

"Yes"

"That's classified" she said looking away.

"Oh" Wall-E said.

"What's your names?" she asked as she scanned him.

"I'm Wall-E" he said.

"Wall-E" she said.

'Oh the way she say's my name is just beautiful!' Wall-E thought as he let out a long sigh.

"Wall-E" the girl said as she giggled, "Eve, my name is Eve" she said.

"Eve?" Wall-E said as she nodded, "Eve!" he said smiling as she giggled.

Wall-E alert system then went off as he looked around then behind her to see a fast approaching sand storm as he gasped and tried to take her hand and she pointed her gun at him.

"Eve you can't! we got to! Hit the deck!" Wall-E yelled pulling his goggles over his eyes as the sandstorm hit them.

"Wall-E! Wall-E!" Eve yelled covering her eyes from the blinding storm as she felt him take her hand and pull her away as he led her to his home and opened the door and lead her in as the door closed behind them leaving them in the dark.

"Okay give me a second I should get the lights on about now!" Wall-E said as all the Christmas lights came on as Eve as she stared in amazement.

"Eve welcome to my home, this is my collection" Wall-E said.

"Oh!" Eve said as she walked down the rows to examine all of his collection and saw a fish as it moved and began singing as Eve pointed a gun at it.

"Hey! Put that away! I will not have you blasting my collection! Everything in here is harmless Eve nothing going to hurt you I promise" Wall-E said as Eve put her gun away.

"Here check this out" Wall-E said showing her a rotating whisk as he turned it and handed it to Eve as she began turning it then made it go fast as the top flew off and hit the roof.

"What was that?" Wall-E asked.

"Nothing!" Eve said as she set the broken whisk on the nearest shelf.

"I call this a popper!" Wall-E said standing in front of her with a bubble wrap sheet and popped on of the bubbles.

"Oh!" Eve said.

"Here you try" Wall-E said handing her the sheet as she popped one then giggled then she popped another and giggle more as she closed one eye and began popping every bubble within seconds.

"I have no idea what this thing is" Wall-E said holding up a light bulb.

"Oh" Eve said taking it as it lit up.

"What the hell?" Wall-E said taking it as it turned off as he tabbed on the bulb then handed it back as it lit up again, "neat!" he said moving to get another collection piece as Eve set the bulb on a self.

"I think this is a puzzle of some sort" Wall-E said handing her a Rubik cube, "oh! Let me show you my prize of my collection!" Wall-E said going over to the toaster and pulled out the tape as he came back to see the solve cube.

"How did you?" he asked as he took the cube and handed her the tape to look at the completely solved puzzle.

"What is it?" Eve asked pulling the tape out of it as Wall-E screamed and dropped the cube and took it from her as he frantically looked for the key thingamajig and put it in the rotator and pull the tape back in as he rushed over to the VCR and put it in.

"Please work, please work!" Wall-E said as the movie came on, "oh thank goodness! This is my favorite movie they're singing and dancing" he said to Eve.

"Oh!" Eve said as she scanned the screen as Wall-E went off and came back with the trashcan lid as he began to dance like the men as Eve watched.

"You try" Wall-E said.

"Oh" she said as she began jumping around making the whole place shake.

"Ok! That was uh good, but try this" Wall-E said doing a few twirls.

"Like this?" Eve said spinning but didn't stop and went very fast.

"Uh Eve? You getting to close you're going to ahhh!" Wall-E said as he was sent flying into the roof and left an impression.

Eve then stopped to see Wall-E was gone.

"Wall-E?" Eve said as she walked over to see him stuck in the room.

"That was very interesting" Wall-E groaned as he pulled himself from the room and crashed into the ground below.

"Uh oh" Wall-E said getting up to see his right eye was damaged.

"Oh let me help" Eve said.

"Oh no need this happens all the time" Wall-E said as he held his arm out and walked over to the selves and felt his way to the lever as he hit the rotating button as Ever pointed her gun but put it away when Wall-E moved to a self with boxes labeled eyes as he opened one and pressed a spot near his eye as it popped out and he replace it with a new one as he began lifting his eyebrows till the eye went into its proper place.

"See all better" Wall-E said as Eve looked to the lighter collection.

"Oh" she said picking one up and lit it.

"Oh I didn't know they did that" Wall-E said as Eve stared at the flame as Wall-E stared at her open hand.

Wall-E then began reaching out but pulled back as Eve looked at him as Wall-E pretended to be interested with something on the floor.

'You idiot!' Wall-E thought.

"Oh!" Eve said moving over to the screen where the couple was holding hands and singings and scanned it.

"Oh Eve let me show you my best discovery!" Wall-E said moving to a self as Eve watched a item fall and hit his head as he rubbed it and she giggled as she looked at the lighter in her hand then turned back to the screen as she lit the lighter as Wall-E tapped on her shoulder.

"I have no idea what it is but it so unique isn't it?" Wall-E said holding out the boot with the plant in it.

"Oh!" Eve said as she scanned it as the light on her chest turned green as Eve eyes widen as she dropped her lighter as she began floating in the air as her stomach opened up for a compartment as it pulled the plant in ad she was put in her pod and into a sleep as the lights in the room went out and a flashing green light blinked on her pod.

"Eve?" Wall-E said waving his hand in front of her face, "Eve?" he said putting her ear to the pod, "Eve?" Wall-E said shaking her "Eve!" he said starting to panic "Eve!"

The next morning Wall-E pushed Eve pod outside and onto the roof of his home as he turned her to him.

"Come on Eve please wake up" Wall-E said as he watched for hours in hope she would awake but as the hours went by Wall-E saw a thunderstorm approaching and went back inside and brought out his entire collection of umbrellas as he opened one over Eve head as the rain came pouring down as lighting hit him roasting the umbrella.

"Okay that one no good" Wall-E said tossing it and opening another as lighting struck him again, "oh" Wall-E groaned.

After the rain stopped Wall-E spent the next day with Eve even during a sandstorm as he rose up form a sand pile and shook it off him as he lifted the garbage can lid off Eve "there must be something!" Wall-E said heading down and came back with a tool box a he took a crow bar and pried open the green blinking light.

"Okay Eve I saw this in a movie once" Wall-E said exposing his chest and pressing a button the revealed his battery supple and attached to wires to it as he took the ends and put them together to see a spark, "Clear!" Wall-E yelled putting the two wire on the small box as the electricity sent him flying off the truck.

Later that day Wall-E strung some Christmas lights around Eve and pulled her threw the city, "well maybe if I show you around you'll wake up Eve" Wall-E said.

Wall-E and Eve sat on a tire on a black water as Wall-E pushed them along and later that day created a heart on a metal beam with Wall-E + Eve as they sat on a bench watching the sunset.

"I hope this is the most romantic moment of your life Eve" Wall-E said as he inched closer to her, "I would hold your hand but it seems to be locked in that pod of yours"

Later that night Wall-E sat in front of a ping pong game with his score of 8000 to 0, "ugh it's pointless" Wall-E said shaking his head.

The next morning Wall-E decided to work since Eve didn't appear to be waking up soon as he put on his gloves and goggles and picked up his cooler as he walked down the road and looked up as Eve who still sat on the roof as Wall-E let out a disappointed sigh.

After an hour of cube making and stacking Wall-E set the cube down then pulled out the light and lite it as he stared at the flame as it went out and the ground began to shake as he looked to the sky and saw a familiar light coming from it.

"Oh no! Eve!" Wall-E said running as fast as he could to the truck with Buggy holding onto him as he saw the ship large arm moving out to the truck and pick her up.

"No! Put her down! Eve!" Wall-E yelled as the arm moved the Eve pod towards the ship.

"Eve! I'm coming!" Wall-E yelled as he saw the pod get pulled into the ship.

"Buggy you stay here! I'll get Eve back! So stay right there till I get back!" Wall-E said as the roach stayed behind as Wall-E ran to the ship and jumped onto the ladder as he felt the ship shake and saw the flames at the bottom as it took off making Wall-E almost fall off as he held on for dear life.

"Ahhhhhh!" Wall-E yelled as the ship left the Earth past the junk floating around its orbit and into space.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay thank you my first two reviewers Fumahol and who ever Guest is and I would love to take a look at whatever story or fan art you drew or wrote so tell where to find it and i'll check it out and let you know what i think.

The Rescue

When Wall-E opened his eyes he saw he was in space as he looked back to see the Earth starting to grow smaller as he floated away from the ladder and grabbed a hold of it as he looked to a window to see Eve pod.

"Eve look stars!" Wall-E said.

Soon after flying past the moon and getting a chance to recharge his solar energy when they flew by the sun and flying under one of Saturn's rings.

Soon the ship drew close to purple space clouds as he saw a ship emerge as they flew towards it.

"The Axiom I remember when this ship left it was the day they sent us to clean up I can't believe it's been 700 years since I've last seen it" Wall-E said.

The small ship then landed in the docking bay of the Axiom as the gravity turned off and Wall-E stood as he watched mechanical arms repair and refuel the ship as he heard a shuffle and saw all the Eve pods being move.

"Eve" Wall-E said reaching to try and pull her put but looked up to see a mechanical arm as he moved back and watched the pods be set on a light as cleaning units began to move up as he saw a small robot.

A.N. This is where M-O enters his character was drawn by another artist who I thought did an awesome job go to deviantart and search SchifferCake then find the M-O and you will see the new cyborg.

The M-O unit was followed by three other cleaners as he stopped them and waited, "Wait" M-O said as the light trail came on, "now" he said as they followed the light trail over to the Eve pods being place.

"Let's see the damage" M-O said bring his hat down over his eyes as it scan Eve, "dirt level at 16% foreign containment must be eliminated" M-O said pulling out an odd cleaning tool as he began scrubbing the Eve pod.

"Next!" M-O said as the other cleaning units began to do their jobs as M-O waited for the next Eve pod.

"I've got to get down there" Wall-E said as he looked at the empty space where the two Eve pods were, "hmmmm."

"Scanning" M-O said scanning the second Eve pod then began cleaning as Wall-E stood over the third Eve pod as the metal claw grabbed him and placed him down on the light board where the other two Eve pods were as M-O turned to him and scanned him.

"Whoa! Foreign contaminant 100% what the hell!" M-O yelled pulling off his helmet as he growled at Wall-E, "this calls for heavy duty cleaning!" M-O yelled as a flashing red light formed over his head as he began scrubbing Wall-E.

"Hey knock it off that tickles!" Wall-E said moving around as M-O eyes widen at the dirt trail he made on the ground.

"Hold still! You're making a bigger mess!" M-O yelled scrubbing the floor as two security cyborgs with a escort cyborg came from a wall with a red trail and came up towards the Eve pods.

"What the big deal it's just dirt?" Wall-E said making another dirt foot print.

"Will you knock that off!" M-O yelled scrubbing the footprint away, "now hold still so I can do my job!"

Wall-E then touched M-O face with his and leaving a dirt hand print as M-O screamed and began scrubbing his own face.

"Ugh! Dirty! Too dirty!" M-O said.

Sirens then got their attention as the security cyborgs stood at the side as the cleaning cyborgs quickly went away from the Eve line as the escort cyborg began scanning each Eve pod.

"Empty" he said checking it off on a check board and moving to the next pod and scanned it, "empty" he said scanning over Wall-E and not paying attention, "unknown cyborg unit...what the!" he said looking back to see Wall-E gone "hmmm" he said moving to the next pod, "empty" he then moved to the green light flashing Eve and scanned her "what the! Code Green! I repeat Code Green!" he yelled as the light trail turned green as the whole room did and a pick up unit moved towards the door as the security cyborgs and the escort cyborg hopped onto the mobile unit.

Wall-E watched as he heard something behind him and turned to see a metal claws pick Eve up and lift her over and place her on the mobile unit and strap her down.

"Eve!" Wall-E said chasing after them.

M-O and the other cleaning units were about to return but M-O stopped when he saw a long dirt trail going over the green light.

"My floor! Oh when I get my hands on him I'll scrub him spotless for making my beautiful clean floor dirty!" M-O growled as he look to the green light he stood on and the the ground he never stood off of not once, "would it be safe?" he asked as he took one step off and closed his eyes then opened them to see nothing happened.

"Now to clean this trail and bring his butt to cleaning justice!" M-O yelled as he began cleaning the floor following the dirt trail Wall-E left.

Wall-E hid out of the security cyborgs sights as they face the door in the elevator they stood in as Wall-E touched Eve pod.

"Don't worry Eve I'll save you" Wall-E said as the doors opened and he followed the mobile unit out but didn't follow when he saw all the busy cyborgs of all types zooming by on light trails looking like a highway full of cars.

"Wow, is this your home Eve?" Wall-E asked looking over then gasped as he looked ahead to see the mobile unit moving into the cyborg traffic.

"Wait!" Wall-E said as he looked to the cyborg traffic, "okay I wonder if I stay will stop if I do this" Wall-E said sticking his leg out as he caused cyborgs to crash into each other.

"Sorry!" Wall-E said running into traffic as he began manerving his way past the cyborgs to catch up with Eve.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Wall-E said as he reach the center of the cyborg traffic where it splits in four directions.

"Where is she?" Wall-E said looking around frantically as he saw her unit being pushed up one of the halls as he took off down it as a large man in a red jump suite entered the road in a floating chair.

"What the hell?" Wall-E said looking under the seat to see it was indeed floating as the man talked to another fat man on a screen in front of him Wall-E then looked over to see the man he was talking to.

'They're too lazy just to turn their heads?' Wall-E thought as he stopped when he saw hundreds of fat people on floating chairs talking to people on screen or drink from cups.

"Welcome to Economy" a female voice said as Wall-E moved down the road.

"What the hell happened to all these people? I don't remember them being this fat" Wall-E said.

Wall-E then entered what looked to be a giant shopping center as he saw hologram billboard and advertisements.

"Hey service unit take my cup will you" a blonde man said to Wall-E.

"Excuse me?" Wall-E said.

"Come on just take it!" the man said trying to hand Wall-E the empty jump but fell out of his seat.

"Opps" Wall-E said taking the cup as the people on hover chairs were directed with another light trail to go around the fallen man.

"Remain calm help will be with you shortly" a security cyborg said as they both stood on both sides on the man.

"Calm on give me a hand will you?" the man said trying to get back into his chair.

"Well that not nice they're just standing there" Wall-E said setting the cup down and went over to the man and helped him up, "okay there you go" Wall-E said making sure the man was back in his seat right.

"Uh thanks uh?" the man's said.

"Wall-E what your name?" Wall-E asked.

"Uh John" the man said as Wall-E spotted Eve mobile unit.

"Oh there Eve got to go! See you John!" Wall-E said taking off down the human traffic.

"Uh bye Wall-E" John said.

Wall-E then quickly hopped onto a fast moving transit as the barrier closed and a large woman blocked Wall-E path to Eve.

"Mmm mmm time for lunch! In a cup!" a female voice said as Wall-E stared at all the people drinking foods from cups.

"They're even too lazy to chew their own food now?" Wall-E said.

"Attention Axiom shoppers try blue it the new red!" the woman said as a screen showed red jumpsuits turning from red to blue.

"Oh!" the fat people on the transit said as they pressed buttons on their chairs and their jumpsuits turned blue within seconds.

"Um excuse me?" Wall-E said trying to get the red hair woman talking to some other woman on the screen as he tried to get her attention.

"Um hello?" Wall-E said messing with the speaker on the chair and turned something off when her jumpsuit turned red and her screen turned off.

"What the!" the woman said as her eyes widen at her surroundings.

"Um excuse me?" Wall-E said.

"Huh?" the woman said looking towards Wall-E.

"I'm Wall-E" he said.

"Uh Mary" she said.

"Can you please move your chair I need to get over there to Eve" Wall-E said pointing to Eve.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure go ahead" she said moving her seat back.

"Thank you" Wall-E said moving to look down at Eve sleeping head behind the pod glass.

When the transit stopped Wall-E followed Eve mobile unit into a room where they saw a cyborg with wires attached to his back going to the roof as he typed at a keyboard and didn't look up as the escort cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Uh hello?" he said as the cyborg stopped typing and glanced at them then pressed on button as the doors opened and the unit began moving as the cyborg noticed Wall-E as Wall-E waved to him as they went into an elevator and the cyborg waved back as the elevators doors closed as the cyborg went back to typing but tired out his newly acquired gesture.

The elevator then stopped as they entered a large room and saw a white steering wheel and saw it was attached to the back of a cyborg back as he turned to face them.

A.N. Auto looks was also made by the same awesome artist who did M-O so go to deviantart search SchifferCake and find Auto and you will see are Disney villain.

Auto wore an eye patch over his right eyes but the red eye is what got Wall-E attention as the cyborg fixed his hat as he walked over to Eve as his one eyes scanned over her with a red scanner as he chuckled not noticing Wall-E hiding but fell into a hole as Auto walked over to that hole and began floating down.

"Captain it's time to get" Auto said in a dark voice as he floated back up to the main room.

"Oh man where am I?" Wall-E asked as he noticed the lights coming on in the room as he noticed all the previous captain pictures as he saw how fat the captains got over the years and how much closer Auto was in each one.

"Ugh five more minutes" the captain groan as pamper Cyborgs entered the room to fix the captain up.

"Just a trim? You look gorgeous" a pink cyborg said shaving the captain morning stubbles while another cyborg massaged his face.

"Uh I better go along with it" Wall-E said as he began rubbing the captain feet as the man laughed.

"Oh I know honey" the pink hair cyborg said brushing his teeth.

The captain chair then spun around and hit Wall-E and dragged them to an elevator back to the top floor where the captain clapped his hands and the lights came on.

"Captain?" Auto said.

"In a minute Auto I need my coffee" The captain said as Wall-E quickly hid under the controls while the captain tried to reach for his coffee and began using his chair to lift him up.

'These people need to hit the treadmill' Wall-E thought.

"Sir the annual-" Auto begins but the captain raise his hand to stop him.

"Protocol, Auto. First things first" Captain said as his chair goes down a line of screens of the ship status, "Unchanged...unchanged...Mechanical systems?...Reactor unchanged...unchanged...core temperature?...Passengers count? unchanged...unchanged...Regenerative food buffet? unchanged...Jacuzzi Ph balance... Atmospheric conditions...laundry service volume unchanged" The captain said taking another sip of coffee.

"Eve" Wall-E said watching Eve but Auto blocked him from getting to her.

"Okay Auto" the Captain said.

"Sir, the annual reconnaissance has-" Auto begins but cut off when the Capatain sees the time.

"12:30! Auto, why didn't you wake me for the morning announcements?" The captain said as he moved his chair to the other side of the room as Wall-E noticed Auto shake his head.

"Honestly, it's the one thing I get to do on this ship!" the captain said turning the time dial as the outside screen sun sifts to an early morning and the food goes to breakfast choices as the Captain appears on a screen.

Well, good morning everybody, and welcome today 255,642 aboard the Axiom. As always, weather's a balmy 72 degrees and sunny, and - Oh, hey, I see the ship's log is showing that today is our 700th anniversary of our five year cruise. Well, I'm sure our forefathers would be proud to know that 700 years later we'd be...doing the exact same thing...they were doing... SO! Be sure next mealtime to ask for your free...septuacentennial cupcake in a cup! Also today we have, uh...uh...Hey, Auto, what's that flashing button?" The Captain asked noticing the green light.

Auto let a sigh and had a hand on his face as he shook his head and approached the captain and shut off the morning announcement.

"Captain?" Auto said as the Captain turns to him as Auto hits the release button on the straps holding the Eve pod on the hover vehicle as the pod floats off it.

"Probe One has returned positive sir" Auto said.

"Positive?" the Captain said as Auto tapes some buttons on the Eve pod as it disappeared and Eve awaked and stood like a soldier would do in line as she saluted him.

"She okay!" Wall-E said quietly as he slowly began to come out of his hiding spot.

"But...no probe's ever come back positive...before" The Captain said looking at the green flashing light on Eve chest.

'I'm aware of that you fat moron!' Auto thought as the Captain hit the green flashing button on the controls as the lights in the room began to turn off and all the shades closed as Wall-E hid back under the counsel.

A B-N-L screen then emerged as all eyes were on it as the CEO appears on it.

Greetings and congratulations, Captain!

"If you're seeing this, that means your Extraterrestrial Vegetation Evaluator, or..."EVE" probe, has returned from Earth with a confirmed specimen of ongoing photosynthesis!" the man said as the Captain stares slack-jawed at the screen.

Wall-E sneaks from under the console and slowly towards Eve.

"That's right, it means it's time to go back home!" the CEO said.

"Home? W-w-we're going back?" the Captain asked nervously.

"Now that Earth has been restored to a life-sustaining status, by golly, we can begin "Operation Recolonize"!" The CEO said.

A section of the console illuminates. An ancient, dusty MANUAL slides out into Wall-E hands.

"Crap!" Wall-E said hiding his face behind the book and holding it out as the Captain floats over ad took the book as Wall-E quickly hid from sight as the Captain blew the dust off the manual.

"Simply follow this manual's instructions to place the plant in your ship's holo-detector, and the Axiom will immediately navigate your return to Earth! It's that easy!" The CEO said as the screen show a demonstration of what to do with the plant as he spoke.

"Huh?" The Captain and Wall-E said.

Wall-E then notices he has a chance to get to Eve and moves to her.

"Now, due to the effects of micro-gravity, you and your passengers may have suffered some slight bone loss. But I'm sure a few laps around your ship's jogging track will get you back in shape in no time!" the CEO said as below him showed what happened over the years to their bones as the Captain looks at his cubby feet.

"We have a jogging track?" The Captain asked.

'Moron!' Auto thought as he grunted.

"If you have any further questions just consult your operation manual. See you back home real soon!" The CEO said as the screen turned off.

The Captain examines the manual and holds it out in front of him.

"Operate Manuel!" he said as nothing happened "Manuel, relay instructions. Manuel?" he said putting it to his ear then shaking it.

'Damn they get dumber ever century' Auto thought as he opened the cover for the Captain.

"Wow... Will you look at that?" The Captain said staring with fascination.

Wall-E then taps on Eve shoulder as she looks over to see Wall-E smiling at her.

"Not now Wall-E" she said looking back to the Captain as he eyes widen, "Wall-E!" she said as she turned to see him indeed there.

"Hi Eve" Wall-E said waving to her.

Eve then looks over her shoulder to make sure the Captain and Auto were still looking at the Manual as she shoves Wall-E back under the counsel and hush him.

"Wall-E, what the hell are you doing here! You can't be here! You're going to get me in trouble!..." she said but Wall-E just had this love sick gaze and heard not a word she said.

"Eve" Wall-E said as Eve looks back at the Captain and Auto to see the Captain reading aloud.

"Well, let's open her up. Step One. Voice command, Confirm Acquisition" the Captain said.

"Confirm Acquisition" the computer said as green lights on the roof came on as a device came out of the room and began scanning the room and stopped at Eve as it turned green.

The scanner then rides along the ceiling rails then stations itself directly above Eve as arms unfold and position her.

Another arm then swings into the Captain's face with a mike.

"Voice authorization required" the computer said.

"Uh" the Captain said.

"Uh accepted" the computer said as the arm pulled back into the scanner as a button-pushing arm lowers to Eve and presses a sequence of buttons on Eve as her chest lights up and her stomach opens up as the Captain winces but looks again to see nothing is inside.

"What the!" Eve said with eye wide to see it empty.

"Where's the thingy?" the Captain asked as Auto rolled his eye.

"Plant sir" he said.

"Plant. Right. Right. Where is it?" the Captain asked checking the manual. "Maybe we missed a step. Show me how you change the text again?" he said as they both turn around to read it.

Eve searches her chest cavity for the plant but her eyes widen when she remembers.

"Plant! Wall-E..." she said turning to him "Wall-E!" she said turning to him.

Wall-E flinches very surprised by her anger as Eve goes over to him and began searching him then Picks him up and scans the floor and finds nothing and began searching him again.

"Uh Eve what are you looking for?" Wall-E asked.

"The Plant! Where is it! Help me find it!" Eve said.

"Oh the green thing! Right on it!" Wall-E said as he began helping her find it while Eve scanned the floor.

"Why don't you scan her to be sure" the Captain said as Eve jumps back to attention as Auto apraches her towering over her as his one red eye scans her chest cavity.

"Contains no specimen the probe's memory is faulty" Auto said turning to the Captain.

"So, then...we're NOT going to Earth?" the Captain asked as Auto shakes his head.

"Negative" he said.

"So, uh, I guess things go back to normal, huh?" The Captain asked.

"You are correct, Captain" Auto said.

"Well, false alarm!" the Captain said.

"False alarm" the computer said as the plant retrieval device retracts back into the ceiling and the shades rise and the lights go back on.

"The probe must be defective. Gopher, send her to the Repair Ward" the Captain said.

"Excuse me?" Eve said as Gopher the Escort cyborg with a flashing red light on his head puts a red field around her as Eve has an annoyed expression.

"Have them run diagnostics on her" he said as Gopher moves her "make sure she's not malfunctioning...EEYAH!" he yelled pointing at Wall-E once Eve was moved and he saw Wall-E as Wall-E turns to them.

After a long awkward pause Wall-E innocently walks over to the Captain and shakes his hand.

"Wall-E" he said leaving a clump of dirt in his palm as the Captain stares at it then turns to Auto.

"Have "Wall-E" cleaned" he said.

Later the elevator opens as Gopher's transport drives out with both Eve and Wall-E strapped on it with energy bands.

The typing-cyborg has now mastered waving and

waves an enthusiastic goodbye as Wall-E returns it.

"Eve?" Wall-E trying to get Eve's attention but gets the cold shoulder.

'She not talking to me, yep she defiantly mad' Wall-E thought.

IIIII

Back up in the Captain's Quarters the Captain stood in front of a scanner.

"Analyze" he said putting the dirt into a beam of light as it is suspended in a beam of light and rotates as the screen shows the results**.**

"Analysis: foreign contaminant. Substance is a three phase system composed of various combinations of naturally derived solids. Subject is most commonly referred to as "soil", "dirt", or "earth" as some name it" the computer said.

"Earth?" the Captain said interested in the word.

"Define "Earth" " he said.

" "Earth" - the surface of the world asdistinct from the sky or sea" the computer said as dozens of images of land pop up on screen as he is more fascinated.

"Wow... Define "sea" " he said.

" "Sea" " he said as the screen Filled with ocean images.

"An expanse of salt water that covers most of the Earth's surface and surrounds land masses..."

IIIII

"Damn that dirt dragging filth! Just wait when I get my hands on him!" M-O growled continues to clean Wall-E filthy trail not oblivious to everything around him as he cuts through traffic and causes cyborgs to crash into each other in his wake.

M-O doesn't notice Eve and Wall-E transport drive past as they hover down a corridor, and enter the Repair Ward.


	5. Chapter 5

Wanted

The Repair Ward is a fully automated clinic for broken cyborgs and daycare for the malfunctioned. The Rejects are kept in force field pens and the wall has dozens in pens along the walls.

Eve and Wall-E stop at the Inspection Stations as robotic orderly-arms activate.

Wall-E watches them systematically check in Eve and preform an I.D. scan.

The then attach a red defect boot to her head and shoulder and press a button on the boot as Eve goes into pod mode and is lifted off the transport.

"Where are you going?" Wall-E asked.

The orderly-arms now start on Wall-E as he escapes before they can place a defect boot on him and races through the ward.

Wall-E runs smack into a defective Beautician-Cyborg as she turned to him with a creepy smile.

"Just a trim? Uh huh" She said as she paints Wall-E face with hideous looking make-up then holds up a mirror as Wall-E gasps.

"You look gorgeous!" she said.

"Are you insane! Get this junk off my face!" Wall-E yelled as he is snatched up by an orderly-arm then Placed in an empty force field pen in-between a Paint-Cyborg and Vacu-Cyborg.

The broken Paint-Cyborg flings paint at Wall-E then the Vacu-Cyborg sneezes dust in his face.

"Oh that's nice" Wall-E said sarcastically as he pulls off his goggles and begins to clean them off.

Across the way a Massage-Cyborg flails wildly as an Orderly-arms restrain him with an Energy Straightjacket.

Eve slides past Wall-E pen carried by an orderly-arm then brought into the Diagnostics Room as the frosted glass doors shut.

"Eve!" Wall-E yelled.

In the Diagnostics Room Orderly-arms run diagnostics on a few reject robots as an Umbrella-Cyborg flips out swing his umbrella in all directions as the orderly-arms struggle to contain him.

A Defibrillator-Cyborg shocks a Crash-Test-Cyborg and cause him to bursts into flames.

Eve is awoken from her pod mode as a series of tests begin.

Eve is very annoyed but calm and allows them to do their test as an orderly-arm easily detaches her arm.

"I hate these tests" Eve said.

On the outside of the room Wall-E stares at the frosted glass doors and can only make out Eve but she was blurry but his eye widen in horror.

To him, her arm is being ripped off.

"No! Eve! Leave her alone!" he yelled banging on the force field holding him in his pen.

Back inside the orderly-arm tests Eve's circuitry by putting a device where her arms go in as her insides light up and tickles her as she begins to giggle while next to her the Umbrella-Cyborg screeches.

On the outside Wall-E watches in horror.

"They're torturing her!" he yelled mistaking the screeching for her screams as he bangs on the force field harder as it begins to crack.

Back to Eve she is washed and scrubbed as a Circular Buffer cleans her shoulder pressing her neck.

"Oh that feels good" Eve said.

Back to Wall-E It looks as if Eve is being beheaded.

"No! I need to stop this madness!" he yelled jumping back and fires his laser at his pen's force field and causing it to shorts out as he tumbles to the floor and lands on his play button on his tape recorder as Poysc blares across the ward.

All the Rejects all stop and stare as Wall-E focused his on Eve.

"Eve!" Wall-E yelled running to the diagnostics room and crashes right through the glass doors.

Wall-E finds Eve surrounded by orderly-arms then grabs her gun from her thigh and holds it out.

"Let her go, or I'll shoot! I mean it! Let her go!" he yelled as his hands tremble, Don Knotts-style and doesn't realize he's holding the gun backwards.

Eve slowly reaches for the weapon with her other hand up and reattaches her other one.

"Wall-E put the gun down" Eve said.

An orderly arm then lunges at him and in panic Wall-E shoots!

"No!" Eve yelled as the gun fires backwards and the blasts goes through the repair ward and blows up the Repair Ward Control Panel.

"Uh oh" Wall-E said knowing very well he screwed up.

"Wall-E!" Do you know what you just done!" Eve yelled,

The smoking remains of the control panel short circuit and all orderly-arms go limp the repair ward doors open up and all force fields disappear.

The Rejects look at each other for a beat then cheer wildly.

"We're free!" A cyborg yelled.

The mob of robots all rush Wall-E then lift him on their shoulders and carry their hero out of the ward.

"Hey wait a second put me down!" Wall-E yekked still holding on to Eve's gun.

Eve watches in astonishment as she shakes her head, "oh can this day just gets worse and worse?" she said as she flies off after them, "Wall-E!"

The rejects march Wall-E out the entrance as all their red Defect Boots all blink activating a Warning Lights above the doorway.

Security-Cyborgs pop out of the walls and race to the repair ward with sirens wailing.

The Reject Mob stampedes through the halls and disrupts all robot traffic with Wall-E still carried over their heads.

"I said stop!" Wall-E yelled as they did, "oh that was easy" he said looking over then realized he didn't stop them, "uh oh" he said seeing rows upon rows of Security-Cyborgs

"Halt!" they all said as Wall-E dropped in front of the Reject Mob as he held onto Eve gun for life and cowers.

A tiny Cyborg then pushes Wall-E closer to the Security-Cyborgs

"Go on! Show `em who's boss!" he said.

"Are you crazy! Do you not see the size of these guys!" Wall-E said.

"Wall-E!" Eve yelled as she catches up to them then flies over to Wall-E and snatches her gun back.

"This is not a toy Wall-E! This is a dangerous weapon!" she yelled pointing it by accident at the Security-Cyborgs just as one of their camera eyes take a snapshot of them and all around the ship the Alarms sound and every screens appear, displaying Eve and Wall-E image with Eve pointing the gun looking dangerous.

"Caution: Rogue robots...Caution: Rogue robots" the ship intercom saidas their images appeared on the Security-Cyborgs chest.

The cyborgs prepare to fire Suspension Beams like Gopher as Eve realizes what's about to happen and grabs Wall-E and flies over the stewards.

"Halt! Halt!" The Security-Cyborgs yelled as the mass of rejects take their cue.

"Cyborg rebellion!" a Reject yelled as they bust through the Security blockade.

Eve and Wall-E fly past many halls as Cyborgs recognize Eve and Wall-E as they fly past matching them with the "Wanted" screens as the Security-Cyborgs flying after them.

Eve hides herself and Wall-E in a Porthole Cubby and watches the Security-Cyborg pass by as she glances out the porthole.

Evecan see the Docking Bay below her just under the bay doors a row of Emergency Escape Pods and gets an idea and grabs Wall-E and flies down the hallway.

In a Elevator a few minutes later Eve and Wall-E ride in uncomfortable silence as their wanted image plays on an elevator screen.

"Caution: Rogue robots" the voice said as Wall-E notices it and points.

"Hey look! Eve we're on TV - !" he said but couldn't finish as Eve aims her gun at the screen and blows it to pieces.

"Never mind" he said quietly.

When the elevator stopped it chimes as Eve and Wall-E step out.

Rows of numbered bay doors line the hallway as Eve approaches Bay number one as she and Wall-E enter**. **

Eve navigates the dark and approaches a freestanding console and fiddles with some buttons.

Wall-E glances down at Eve's hand and privately intertwines his fingers.

'Maybe now is the right moment' he thought.

"Eve?" he asked as the banks of controls light up around them as an escaped pod is revealed at the end of the room its hatch automatically opens.

Bathes the room with light from its lit interior as Eve turns to Wall-E

"Earth" she said pointing to an overhead screen and it displays coordinates to Earth.

"Earht?" Wall-E said.

"Yes now get in" she said while gesturing for Wall-E to enter the pod as he happily complies.

Wall-E Jumps up on one of the seats then pats the seat next to him.

"Aren't you coming with me Eve?" he asked

"No" Eve said while shaking her head and points to her chest to the plant symbol.

"I need to finish my directive" she said.

"No!" Wall-E said as races out of the pod "then I'm not going either!" he said crossing his arms and standing his ground away from the pod.

"Uhg" Eve said as she shakes her head then grabs him by his shoulders and carries him back into the pod then exits.

Wall-E follows her right back out then drives behind the console.

"Nope! You can't make me Eve" Wall-E said.

Eve then sighs clearly frustrated "Wall-E"

The hallway elevator then chimes as they both look up.

"Someone is coming!" Wall-E said.

"Crap!" Eve said as she shuts off everything.

Lights go out followed by the pod closing back up as both Eve and Wall-E quickly hide.

They hear someone enter the room but can't see what who it is then someone presses buttons on the counsel as the pod lights up again and the hatch opens.

The stranger's shadow comes around the console to revealGopher.

Eve and Wall-E look at each other "Gopher?" Eve whispered.

"What is he doing here?" Wall-E asked as they watch from the shadows as Gopher enters the pod opens his chest cavity emits his suspension beam and deposits the Plant.

"The Plant!" Eve said.

Gopher then exits the pod as Eve keeps her eyes on Gopher and watches him return to the console she turns to speak to Wall-E to see he's gone.

"Wall-E?" Eve whispered then sees Wall-E is inside the pod and picks up the plant and proudly shows it to Eve.

"I got it Eve! Now you can finish your directive and come back with me!" Wall-E whispered.

"Wall-E get out of there!" she whispered but was too late as Gopher hits a button as the pod door shuts on Wall-E and launches into space.

Gopher shuts off the room exits the room as Eve leaps out of the shadows and looks out the pod bay window.

Wall-E's pod rapidly shrinking in the distance as She rushes to a narrow service airlocks and launches herself and bursts out into space and rockets after Wall-E.

In the Pod Wall-E plastered against the back of the pod with his cheeks making him smile because of how fast he was going.

It suddenly reduces speed as he drops to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow" Wall-E groaned.

"You are now free to move around the cabin" a computer said.

"Thank you" Wall-E said with his face still on the ground.

Wall-E fumbles to get his bearings as he stands up and peers out the rear hatch window and sSees the Axiom receding from view.

"Oh no!" Wall-E said as he jumps up into the pilot's seat and pulls back hard on the throttle to see nothing happens.

"That didn't work" he said as he looks down at the console to see a self-destruct dial is counting down.

"Twenty seconds till self-destruct" the computer said.

"Oh crap!" Wall-E yelled as he frantically hits the Self-Destruct button but no change as he pushes every button on the console.

Everything activates Lights flash, Oxygen masks drop but outside of the pod Windshield wipers activate, Flares fire off, Parachutes deploy...

Back inside Wall-E francitlly pressed more buttons and switches.

"Ten seconds till self-destruct" the computer said as Wall-E screams and panics and looks for a means of escape.

"I need an escape!" Wall-E said as he spots the hatch and runs to it and grabs the pod's fire extinguisher and runs to the door.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two..."

"Wall-E then pulls on the emergency exit lever but the hatch wouldn't open.

"No! No! No!" Wall-E yelled.

Outside in space Eve races through space after the pod as suddenly, in the distance, the pod explodes.

Eve felt like her gut been punched as her eyes begins to water"no, no, no!" She yelled as she flies towards the debris field, when Wall-E whizzes right past her.

"Eve!" he yelled as he held the fire extinguisher and used it as a form of flying in space.

Eve is consumed with relief then chases after him.

Wall-E points the extinguisher the other way and attempts to fly back over to her.

"Damn this thing is hard to steer!" he said as they rocket right past each other again, "oh come on!"

Wall-E then turns to Eve, "stay there! I'll come to you! Just give me a second" Wall-E said as Eve waits.

When Wall-E finally has the hang of steering he fires short bursts and very slowly makes his way to Eve and gets extinguisher foam in her face as she giggles.

"Oh Eve! Look what I've got" he said unbuttoning his overalls and began undoing his shirt to reveal his muscular chest as Eve blushed.

"Your chest nice Wall-E but I don't need to see that" Eve said she said blushing badly.

"Not that! This!" Eve said as his chest opened up and he reaches in and pulls out the plant, still in the boot.

Eve thengasped as her sensors zero in on the plant, confirm its authenticity as a map of the Axiom appears and draws directions to the bridge as a command flashes deliver to Axiom superior.

Eve then snaps the plant up with her tractor beam, seals it safely in her chest then scoops up Wall-E in her arms giving him a big hug as she spun him around.

"Wall-E your my hero!" she laughs.

'Oh my god!" Wall-E thought he just couldn't believe his luck and takes advantage of it and rests his head on her shoulder.

'Oh this is great! I can finally hold her in my arms!' Wall-E thought holding her tightly as Eve stops spinning and smiles at him as he did and she leans her head and captured his lips with his as his eyes widen as he felt a tiny arc of electricity passes between them.

'A thank you kiss!' Wall-E thought as he floats circles in space lost in bliss.

"What a weird unit" Eve giggled, "come on. Time's a wastin'" she said as She reaches for his hand.

Wall-E shakes his head and holds up his extinguisher instead.

"No thank you I can fly myself now" he said as he

kicks on the extinguisher spins in a pirouette and flies away as Eve giggles and chases after him.

The two fly around the stern of the ship as Wall-E does a few barrel rolls.

"Let's see you try that" he said as Eve giggles and matches him move for move.

The pair fly between the booster engines of the ship and weave in and out of the rocket flames and bank up along the ship's port side then execute a double helix in perfect unison.

Passengers hover down the hallway all focused on their private screens no one looks out at the stars to notice the stars or the dancing cyborgs except for Mary.

She has pulled over to the side and stares wistfully out the deck window and sighs, "So many stars" she said as she spots Eve and Wall-E dancing among the stars, "Oooh!" she said recognizing Wall-E.

"Hey, that's what's his name!" she said as she backs up to wave hello and bumps into John's hover chair.

"Hey! What the-" John said as Mary leans over to his armrest and turns off his holo-screen and points out the window.

"Look! Look at THAT!" Mary said.

John is disoriented but speaks "Wha...huh?" he said as Wall-E flies past the window and a wave of recognition hits John and he comes to life, as if wakened from a long sleep.

"Hey... I know that guy! It's, uh..." he said as he snaps fingers, "Wall-E! Hey Wall-E! It's your buddy, John!" he yelled.

"Right, Wall-E! Hi Wall-E!" Mary said as they both wave until Wall-E's out of sight.

John absentmindedly lowers his hand to his armrest and touches Mary's hand.

Both turn towards each other they make eye contact for the first time.

"Hi" John said.

"Hi" Mary said.

Outside Wall-E and Eve soar across the Axiom's bow.

Auto busy operating the ship.

Doesn't see Eve and Wall-E outside the window.

Back at the bridge Auto turns the Sky Dial from day to night while inside the concourse the sky dome fast-forwards to evening.

With the captain he was still learning much about Earth**, "**Define "hoe-down" " he said as multiple images hit the screen.

" "Hoedown" - a social gathering at which lively dancing would take place." The computer said as an aperture opens in the ceiling above and Auto lowers down to face the Captain.

"Auto! Earth is amazing!" the Captain said as he points to the images "These are called "farms". Humans would put seeds in the ground, pour water on them, and they'd grow food, like, pizza!" he said as Auto shuts off the holo-screen.

"Good night, Captain" he said as the Captain lets out an annoyed grunt as Auto rises back up to the bridge.

The lights then shut out as the Captain glares at the ceiling then whispers conspiratorially to the computer.

"Psst! Computer!" he said as the holo-screen lights up. "Define "dancing"."

Back outside the Axiom Eve and Wall-E descend along the starboard side and spiral gracefully around one another.

" "Dancing" - A series of movements, involving two partners, where speed and rhythm match harmoniously with music."

Wall-E's extinguisher runs out of foam as he lets it float freely out into space as Eve catches him in her arms as Wall-E croons.

Eve scans the Axiom for a way in and then notices sparks down on the ship's lower hull.

A Repair-Cyborg name Burn-E welds an antenna as Eve and Wall-E fly into the open hatch behind him as it shuts.

"What the hell!" Burn-E yelled as he bangs on the closed door. "Hey! Let me in! Let me in!" Burn-E then stops then looks around, "Crap!"

On the Lido Deck it was no closing as the last few passengers exit the pool area all wearing the same color blue uniforms two red ones still in the pool.

With their feet they ripple the surface of the pool as John and Mary float over the water's surface splashing one another playfully.

"Hey now. Stop that..." John said

"Make me" Mary giggled.

"I didn't know we had a pool" John said.

A Lifeguard-Cyborg with a megaphone lowers from its tower and approaches the pool's edge:

**"**No splashing, no diving" he said.

"Ahh! Go on!" John said as he splashes the cyborg as he shorts out.

On Upper Deck Eve and Wall-E sneak onto the deck and hide between a rows of towel carts.

Eve then peeks through the towels surprised to discover two Security-Cyborgs on duty in front of the bridge lobby entrance.

"No way in" Eve said as a Trash-Cyborg passes and dumps its load down a nearby trash chute.

Eve scans in on the chute and saw it runs all the way up the tower to the bridge 'I'll use that!' she thought.

Wall-E couldn't help but stare at Eve's hand

'Time to seize the moment!' he thought and hits the play button on his tape recorder and "It Only Takes a Moment" plays from itt scratchy speaker as he puts his hands together and Eve whips around.

"What's that noise?" she asked frantically as Wall-E holds his hands up to Eve

"Eve-"Wall-E said but cut of when Eve reaches into his pocket and immediately shuts off his music and shove it back in his pocket and shoves his hands down.

"Stop it! They'll hear us!" she whispered as she places a stack of towels on his head "stay here and blend in!" she said gesturing for Wall-E to stay put then points to her plant light, "Directive."

Before Wall-E can even protest she is gone and zooms silently across the Lido Deck and up into the trash chute.


	6. Chapter 6

Mutiny

Back with the Captin he plays with a toy Axiom and a globe of the Earthmaking Rocket noises "Prepare for landing..." he said making Landing noises "We're here everybody!"

"Yeah, Captain!" he said making crowd cheers.

"Captain we're home! It's so beautiful!" more crowd cheers"

"...No it's nothing. I was pleased to do it. It's all about you people –" but from the trash Eve bursts out from it, like an angel and blows the lid off.

The Captain is stunned by this vision as she opens her chest to reveal the plant.

"How...? How'd you find it!" he asked as Eve hovers over to him and salutes and formally presents him the plant as he takes it in his hands.

Still potted in the old boot he gazes at it in wonder. "We can go back home...for the first time!" he laughs. "What's it like now?"

"I don't know"Eve said as she shrugs.

"No, no! Don't tell me! I want to see for myself!" he said as he turns to his console and hits a button.

A Cylindrical Device rises from a panel and the Captain sticks it to the side of Eve's head.

A Holographic Screen projects from the device and plays back images of Eve time on Earth.

A collage of images rapidly scroll past from being delivered to Earth, flying above the devastated landscape, blowing up a rock Wall-E was behind, Scans of numerous trash locationsect.

"Wait...that doesn't look like Earth...Where's the blue sky..." the Captain said as he looks over to his computer screen with the beauty images of Earth still on display then compares them with what plays on Eve's screen.

"...Where's the grass?" he said as his face drops in defeat.

Eve watched as The Hello Dolly clip of Poysc plays...It stirs the Captain out of his funk as he looks up at the screen then leans in for a closer look.

"...I know that song..." he said as he observes the dancers' feet "And they're... dancing. Yes, dancing!" as he looks down at his foot tapping in time to the music.

His gaze drifts over to the plant in his hands as he lifts it up and makes the boot dance.

"...You made it somehow, eh little guy? You didn't give up, did you?" he said and as if in response, the plant wilts slightly and a leaf drops as the Captain gasps.

"Oh no, no –" he said but remembers, "wait a minute!"

The Captain urgently hovers across the room and leaves Eve alone as her recorded memories continue playingas the clip changes to It Only Takes a Moment.

Eve recognizes the music and watches the lovers on screen hold hands.

'There's something familiar about that gesture...' she thought as she looks at her own hands and slowly, she interlocks her fingers as Eve's eyes go wide.

'This is what Wall-E was trying to say to me!' she thought as her memories continue on the screen where a tap on the shoulder and Wall-E presents her the plant and then screen goes black then her security camera footage initiates.

Wall-E's vigil for Eve plays out from protecting her from the rain and getting struck by lightning five times, the sun, the sandstorm, keeping watch night and day, trying to jump start her heart.

Eve was amazed at Wall-E's selfless dedication to her and realized the meaning of Wall-E's love.

"Wall-E..." she said softly as she looked at her hands again.

**IIIII**

Still waiting between the towel racks Wall-E rehearses holding out his hand to Eve.

"Eve?...No! Um Eve would you?...no! Oh I'll never get it right!" he said as he becomes impatient and sneaks his way over to the garbage chute and stuck his head in.

"Eve?" he said as he voice echoed and he got no answer as he looked down the chute endless drop as he climbed in.

Holding himself spread eagle to stay in place he Carefully inches his way up to the Captain's quarters...

Out on the Upper Deck a monorail pulls up and M-O steps off still hot on Wall-E's trail and scrubs the dirty tracks towards the bridge lobby.

M-O Then notices Wall-E's fresh track leading to the trash chute.

"Ah-hah! Gotcha! Your mine now you messy cyborg!" he said laughing evilly.

Back in the Captains Quarters the Captain was at his wet bar watering the plant in the sink.

"There you go little guy. You came a long way for a drink of water... Just needed someone to look after you, that's all –" he said as he was struck with a notion and stares out the window at space for a beat and sees his reflection holding the plant and glances at his Earth globe.

"We have to go back!" he said as he activated his chair's call button.

"Auto, come down here!" he said.

"Aye-aye, sir" Auto said on a speaker.

Eve was still watching Wall-E's vigil on the screen playing Pong, Wall-E etching their names in a heart and Eve was lost in the moments and very touched.

"Wall-E..." she said as she remembered "Wall-E! He's still waiting for me!" She turns to leave and finds Auto lowering in front of her.

Auto spots the plant in the Captain's hand and A113 flashes on Auto's eye.

"Auto, Eve found the plant. Fire up the Holo-detector" he said.

"That is not necessary, Captain. You may give it to me" he said noticing the Captain wasn't even listening.

"You know what? I should do it myself" he said heading for the elevator for upstairs.

"Captain!" Auto said shooting back upstairs threw a hole then pops out another in front of the elevator and blocks the Captain.

"Sir, I insist you give me the plant" he said darkly.

"Auto, get out of my way" the Captain said.

"Sir, we cannot go home" Auto said.

"What are you talking about? Why not?" The Captain asked.

"That is classified. Captain, give me the plant" Auto said as the Captain holds plant out of reach.

"What do you mean, "classified"? You don't keep secrets from the Captain!" he yelled.

"Give me the damn plant!" Auto said losing his patience's.

"Tell me what's classified!" the Captain yelled.

"The plant sir" Auto said holding out his hand.

"Tell me, Auto! That's an order!" The Captain yelled as it became a stare down.

"Aye-aye, sir" Auto said rising back into the ceiling and lowers down over the vanity console and began a high speed button pushing.

A new B-N-L video message the appears labeled: "TOP SECRET: FOR AUTOPILOT EYE ONLY".

The B-N-L fanfare then plays then cuts to the B-N-L CEO at the podium haggard and nervous and wearing an emergency oxygen vest and the fanfare plays too long.

"Just cut it off, will ya!" the CEO yelled as the music stops as he forces a chuckle.

"Hey there, Autopilot! Uh, got some bad news. Operation Cleanup has, uh, well... failed! Wouldn't you know, rising toxicity levels have made life unsustainable on Earth" he said.

"Unsustainable? What?" the Captain said.

"Damn it all, we're going to have to cancel Operation Recolonize" he said as he dons his life vest, "So just, uh...just stay the course rather than try to fix this problem, it'll just be easier if everyone remain in space" he said.

"Easier?" The Captain said feeling offended.

"Mr. President, sir, it's time to go" a man on the screen said.

"Alright, uh...uh...I'm giving override directive: A113. Go to full autopilot. Take control of everything! And do not return to Earth! Repeat! Do not return to Earth!" he said as he throws on his gas mask.

"Now let's get the hell out of here" he said as the CEO races out of the room and the message cuts out.

Auto then turns to face the Captain as the Captain shakes his head in disgust.

"Now, the plant" Auto said.

"No, wait a minute. Computer, when was that message sent to the Axiom?" the Captain asked.

The paused image on the holo-screen highlights as the dare begins to calculate on the screen as it shows years scroll rapidly backwards then stops on 2110.

"Message received in the year 2110" the computer said.

"That's - that's nearly 700 years ago! Auto, things have changed! We've got to go back!" The Captain said.

"Sir, orders are: "Do not return to Earth"." Auto said.

"But life is sustainable now! Look at this plant, green and growing! It's living proof he was wrong!" the Captain said.

"Irrelevant, Captain" Auto said.

"What? It's completely relevant!" he yelled pointing out to space "out there is our home! Home, Auto! And it's in trouble! I can't just sit here and...and...do nothing! That's all I've done! That's all anyone on this damn ship has ever done...NOTHING!" he yelled.

"On the Axiom you will survive" he said.

"**I DON'T WANT TO SURVIVE! I WANT TO LIVE!" **The Captain yelled.

"I must follow my directive" Auto said.

"**DAAAARGH!**" the Captain yelled in frustration and turns away as his eyes catch sight of the Captains portraits and notices Auto in every one of them looking over all their shoulders a little closer every generation.

The Captain slowly looks over his shoulder and Auto is right behind him and the Captain looks at the plant in his lap.

His countenance grows determined as he rights his hat and turns to face Auto and gives the most authoritative order of his career.

"I'm the Captain of the Axiom. We are going home today!" he yelled as Auto slides into his face and makes the Captain flinch.

"Too bad" he said as he sent out a signal and Gopher shoots out of a pneumatic tube and salutes Auto.

Eve immediately remembers him from the Pod Bay

'I must warn the Captain!' she thoguht.

"Gopher?" the Captain said as Gopher activates his suspension beam and snatches the plant away from the Captain.

"Hey! That's my plant. This is mutiny!" he yelled turning to Eve "Eve, arrest him!"

"Yes sir!" Eve said as she drews her gun and points it at Gopher.

Gopher then raises his arms in the air "don't shoot!" he said.

Eve opens her chest cavity then motions for Gopher to put the plant inside her.

"Eve, you are to put this plant straight in the Holo-detector" the Captain said as Gopher slowly advances towards Eve but smirks then tosses the plant across the room and down the trash chute.

"No!" the Captain yelled.

"Oh no!" Eve said.

'It's over the plant is gone' Eve thought

The plant suddenly reappears in the chute and rises up from the chute as Wall-E's head follows unawares of the plant resting on his head.

"Eve?" Wall-E said.

"WALL-E!" The Captain and Eve said.

Wall-E straddles the top of the lip chute as the plant drops onto his chest as he looked down at it with surprise.

"Hey, the plant!" Wall-E said holding it up

"Wall-E! The plant!" The Captain yelled.

"Toss it! Over here!" Eve yelled.

Wall-E anticipates to throw it, when Auto lowers right in front of him, trying to block.

"Give me the plant!" he said.

Eve moves to help Wall-E but Gopher traps her in his suspension beam.

Wall-E dodges Auto's advances then opens his chest and tosses the plant into his chest and slams it shut.

"You can't have it! If you want it come get it!" Wall-E said as Auto reaches for one of the two long rods coming out of the steering wheel in his back and pulls out a long Taser and spun it in his hand and electrocute Wall-E.

Wall-E's chest circuitry blows out as he wheezes then drops lifelessly down the chute as Eve screams.

Gopher floats her trapped form over to Auto the button on her defect boot is pressed by Auto as she shuts down into pod mode.

Gopher's ray holds Eve over the opening then drops her down the chute as she bangs against the sides as she tumbles.

Gopher then salutes Auto and exits as Auto turns to the Captain spinning his Taser in one hand as he smirked evilly at the Captain shook

"All communications are terminated. You are confined to quarters" he said as the power shuts off in the room and Auto rises back up through the ceiling.

Up the hole Auto went into the Captain looks up and

shakes his fist in fury.

"NO! MUTINY! MUTINY! MUTINEEEEE!  
he yelled as the hole closed.

Review your aprovals!


	7. Chapter 7

True Directive

Nothing but darkness was all Eve could see till the word "Reboot" suddenly flashes as her view comes into focus and Scans around and feel's disoriented.

Eve ended up in the Garbage Depot as Eve lies in a seemingly endless warehouse of trash but not just trash, slime, and cyborg parts were everywhere in piles dumped from a variety of celling chutes.

Eve looks down to see computer mice crawl over her as one of them has crawled over her Reboot button and switched her back on.

"Wall-E! Wall-E where are you!" Eve yelled as a warning alarm sounds.

Eve spots a platform, loaded with giant trash cubes as it slides into an airlock as the inner shield doors lock and seal.

"Caution: Activating airlock disposal...Activating airlock disposal" a computer voice said as the exterior hatch flies open and the vacuum of space instantly sucks out the cubed trash.

Eve begins to panic and calling out again "Wall-E!" she yelled as suddenly, her area is flooded in light she flinches at the sight of

twogiant compactor Cyborgs as their eyes glowed and the trash around her rumble up behind her.

They bear a slight resemblance to Wall-E and WALL-A emblazoned on their jump suites.

Each grab a ton of trash at once with their gravity control as Eve is swept up with the junk and compact it and dropped to the ground.

Eve was now trapped in the side of a giant cube as her cube is picked up and transported to a waiting platform stacked with other massive cubes.

Eve looks over and discovers Wall-E was trapped in the cube next to her.

"Wall-E!" Eve yelled as he groans.

Again the alarms kick in as the platform slides on rails across the safety line and into the airlock as the inner shield doors begin to close.

Eve needs to act fast her gun was stuck inside the cube with her legs as she struggled to pull herself far enough to pull it out and activate it and blast herself free.

Eve then flies over to Wall-E and he's stuck deep in the cube.

Back in the Garbage DepotM-O suddenly drops from a ceiling chute and lands in a pile of trash covered with filth the screams at the sight.

"It's everywhere!" he yelled looking at all the piles of trash everywhere and the airlock doors closing in the distance he then pulls down his hat over his eyes and zooms in and locks on Wall-E as his screen reads "Foreign Contaminant".

"I have you now!" he yelled as he ran out and speeds towards the airlock.

Eve was tugging on Wall-E, desperate to free him as he's slow to pull loose.

The Gap in the doors was now narrow Eve knew she was never going to make it.

M-O was racing towards the doors and just as he was there the doors slam tight against his helmet attached to his head he was now stuck.

The exterior hatch opens and Eve yanks Wall-E free as the trash flies out into space as she flies against the force and fights to reach M-O and grabs onto his roller clutched in his hands.

Inside the Garbage Depot the WALL-As notice M-O stuck in the door and slams the Emergency shut-off button for the airlock.

The exterior hatch then closes making Eve and Wall-E fall to the ground in a heap.

"Oh thank goodness" Eve said noticing the wide-eyed M-O who was shaking uncontrollably with fear and still stuck in the door.

"Whoa" he said.

Moments laterthe WALL-A light up a small work space as Eve props Wall-E up against some trash.

'Oh he's barely functioning' Eve thought seeing a warning light flashes on the meter on his chest under his skin.

"Come on stay awake" Eve said as she unbuttoned his shirt and gently opens his chest cavity and examines the damage she carefully pulls out his circuit board, it was charred and shorting out, Irreparable.

Eve flies off into the depot in searches for a new circuit board.

As M-O loomed over Wall-E "now you will be clean!" he said as he dutifully began cleaning Wall-E.

After finishing up he pulled down his helmet and scan Wall-E again as his read 0% "All clean!" he said sitting down next to Wall-E in exhaustion.

Wall-E feebly offers his hand in gratitude "Wall-E" he said weakly.

M-O stares at the filthy hand then cleans it before he shakes it"M-O!"

They sit in awkward silence for a moment as Wall-E thought the name over in his head.

"Really?M-O?" he said.

"Yes M-O" he said

"M-O? Okay got it" he said.

Eve returns with found circuit boards and shows each one to Wall-E.

"Will any of these work?" she asked as he shakes his head with a frail "no."

Wall-E opens his chest and pulls out the plant "Di...rec...tive, fi...nish...it" he said weakly.

Eve holds the plant as her "return to Axiom Superior" flashes in her display as she considers it for a moment then tosses the plant over her shoulder to the floor.

"I don't care about the plant anymore" Eve said as she holds her hand out to him "new directive."

Wall-E struggles to lift his hand to Eve's a he reaches out and bats her hand away and surprises Eve.

Wall-E then pushes past her and crawls over to the discarded plant and gives it back to Eve.

"Errr..." he said trying to tell her the way to save him.

Eve can't make out what he is saying as Wall-E gives up on talking and fumbles around his pockets and pulls out the Zippo lighter and lights it.

Eve then stares at the flame and thought about where he got it, "Earth?" Eve said as Wall-E nodded

"Earth" he said as he lifted his eyebrows like the time he fixed his broken eye.

"You can fix me, Eve with spare parts in my truck the truck that is back on..." he said but she finished for him

"Earth! Earth!" she said now understanding, "There's no time to lose!" she said as she scoops him up.

"M-O? You coming or staying?" Wall-E asked.

"I'm comin' Wall-E!" M-O said as he

rushes over to Wall-E and grabs onto him as Eve raises her gun to the room and blasted a hole in then celling and takes off with the two of them up through the garbage chute.

The WALL-A's then wave goodbye.

A.N. Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Mission to Earth!

Security-Cyborgs moved down the hall with siren wailing with scans for rogue Cyborgs Eve and Wall-E's warning image on their display screen.

As one stops in front of a yellow line painted haphazardly on the floor and follows it to a storage closet door.

"Wrong" he said as he opens the closet and inside, a Paint-Cyborgs hides his head in the corner the yellow line leads straight to his rear brush built in his hands.

The Cyborg then apprehends him with his Suspension Beam as everything begins to shake as the cyborg looks around, confused as a jet engine noise builds as he saw it was coming from the hallway trash chute.

Eve, Wall-E and M-O burst out from it as the paint-bot recognizes Wall-E.

"Our savior has arrived!" he said.

The Security alarm then goes haywire ashe takes a snapshot of Eve, holding Wall-E, holding the plantEve aiming her gun straight at camera.

Seconds later the terrified cyborg is thrown into the storage closet.

"Please hold. We are currently having technical difficul - !" he said as the door was slammed shut and Eve locks the door on him.

The trio take off down the hall as the freed Paint-Cyborg gives chase humming Poysc as he follows.

Wall-E, only half-functioning, gets an idea and reaches into his pocket and presses his play button on the tape recorder as Poysc blares through the hallway.

In various hallways Rejects come out of hiding as they hear the music and parade after Eve and Wall-E and hum Poysc.

On screens around the Axiom Eve and Wall-E's wanted image instantly circulates as alarms sound alert screens pop up around the sleeping ship.

"Caution: Rogue Cyborgs...Caution: Rogue Cyborgs..." the computer said as on the Bridge Auto observes the same wanted image.

"That's not possible!" he growled as he raised a screen showing a deck plan of the Axiom as it highlights Eve and Wall-E's location as Auto activates every Security-Cyborg on the Axiom.

On various locations on the Axiom Security-Cyborgs eject from their wall stations and race in the direction of Eve carelessly knock over stray passengers in their way.

"Caution: Rogue Cyborgs..." the computer said.

Back on the Bridge Auto watches the deck plan display monitors the progress of all the security as a camera drops through to the floor down to the Captains Quarters**.**

The Captain was still trapped and rams his hover chair against the locked elevator door with no effect.

"Mutinyyy...Mute...neee...This is your last chance...Auto...You hear me?...Stupid...wheel cyborg thing..." he panted

"Caution: Rogue Cyborgs...Caution: Rogue Cyborgs..." the computer said as a flashing light catches his attention outside his window as he looks up on the sky dome and a giant wanted image of Eve and Wall-E, holding the plant.

"The plant!" the Captain said as his eyes light up and glances down at the open manual on the floor.

"Plant icon + Holo-detector icon = Earth!" he said filled with renewed determination.

"We'll see who's powerless now!" he said as he lays flat in his chair and floats under his console like a grease monkey and pulls off the underside panel.

"Ah-Ha!" he yelled as he yanks out a bundle of wiring and cross-connects two wires as the console powers up**.**

In a hall Eve zooms through the hallway with a band of rejects track behind them.

They reach an intersection when the Captain's face appears on holo-screens all around them.

"Testing, testing... Is this thing on?" he said on an intercom all around the Axiom.

At the Bride Auto watches the Captain on the holo-screen and furiously tries to shut off the intercom.

"Psssst! Hey! Hey! This is the Captain I'm locked in my room. Eve, Wall-E, bring the plant to the Lido Deck. I'll have activated the holo-detector. Now hurry! Auto's probably going to cut me off –" he said as the screens all went dead.

Eve and Wall-E look at each other with determination they're about to continue on when an army of Security-Cyborgs block their path.

"Halt!" they said dozens of them stand in a row as Eve fires her gun and destroys a cyborg as another one quickly takes its place and traps her arm with its suspension beam so she can't shoot.

The cyborgs advance, when suddenly the Rejects charge the security the Beautician-Cyborg deflects rays with her mirrors and the Vacu-Cyborg sneezes dust in their faces**.**

The Defib-Cyborg shocks them with her paddles, Umbrella-Cybrog opens up his umbrella and shields the others from the attack.

From behind the umbrella a weak Wall-E activates his welding beam and shorts out the Massage-Cyborgs energy straightjacket once free he goes berserk and leaps at the entire army of Cyborgs.

Robot parts fly everywhere Eve and Wall-E can't watch the carnage.

"Wow no wonder he was restrained" Eve said.

Back at the Captain Quarters he sets Eve's Cylindrical Device on the floor behind him as it projects her stored memories.

Up on the Bridge Auto watches Security blips disappear from his screen.

"What the hell is taking them out so fast?" he said as a message screen pops up to show the Captain holding the plant.

"Ha, ha! Look what I got, Auto!" he said.

Auto's single eye irises wide "That's not possible!"

"That's right! The plant! Oh, you want it? Come and get it, Blinky!" the Captain said.

"No!" Auto growled.

Down below the Captain hovers in front of Eve's memory screen as it projects a still image of Wall-E holding the plant as the Captain blocks the camera's view of Wall-E and pretends to be holding the projected plant himself.

"Ha ha!" he said as he hears Auto coming and turns off the vid-com and yanks his bundle of wires out of the wall making the room go dark.

On the celling an aperture opens as Auto lowers into the dark and touches the ground as he cautiously searches the empty room.

"Captain? Captain...?" he said as he looks across the portraits of other captains from past to the present Captain, then eyes in the portrait of the current Captain and noticed it was trembling.

"Wait a minute!" he said reaching for his Taser as the

Captain lunges at him and grabs Auto by the steering wheel and hangs onto him.

"Let go! I said let go of me!" Auto yelled,

Auto panics then zips back up through the hole in the ceiling as the Captain gets stuck between floors.

"What too heavy for ya, huh!" the Captain said as Auto tries to pull free but the Captain won't let go.

Auto then ends up yanking him through and the Captain rides Auto like a bull as Auto swings violently back and forth.

"You're not getting away from me, one-eye! - OOF! - Is that all you got!" he yelled.

Gopher then drops out of his pneumatic tube and sees the Captain fighting Auto and charges at the Captain who kicks him straight out the window and towards the Lido Deck where Gopher plummets as his shadow grows over the pool and he smashes in a heap on the cement.

Wall-E and Evelook over the smoking wreckage of the security-cyborgs as the Massage-Cybrog floats above it all and pants like a wild beast.

One security still twitches as the Massage-Cyborg crushes him with one blow.

Eve then grabs Wall-E and the plant and the takes off for the Concourse Level as M-O and the Rejects follow behind.

On the Bridge the Captain and Auto still fought as he reached for a button. "That's it!...A little closer! Must..press...button" he said as he reaches his one free hand out for the Holo-Detector button.

"Gotcha! Ha ha!" he said as his hand slams down hard on it.

On parts of the ship floodlights kick on everywhere, the Lido Deck Pools automatically cover up, stray passengers pause to take in the alarms as Space-Life Preservers burst from their hover chairs and inflate around their necks as green lines appear on the floors as sleeping passengers are involuntarily led out of their cabins.

Every hover chair follows the illuminated lines as the procedure is completely automated and the passengers were all confused helpless to stop it.

On the Lido Deck the passengers glide in by the thousands and form concentric circles over the closed-up pools and fill the multi-storied balconies on all sides.

John and Mary arrive together at the Lido Deck as Mary notices a group of toddlers scared and crying as a Nanny-Cyborg tries vainly to placate them.

"Remain calm. Remain calm" she said.

Close on the Bridge Plaza the BNL Logo on the floor rotates as a large cylindrical device rises from the stage and the ship's Holo-Detector.

Jumbotrons activate on the dome and shows the bridge as everyone can see the Captain wrestling Auto as he tries to speak to them during the fight:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! This is your Captain speaking! We're having a slight malfunction with the Autopilot! Please remain calm!" he yelled.

The passengers get caught up in the conflict treat it as if it were a televised fight.

On the Rea Deck Eve and Wall-E fly out of the transport tunnel and make a beeline for the holo-detector that was ready and waiting for the plant.

"Almost there!" Eve said.

Back on the Bridge Auto grew furious** "**Enough!" he yelled as he furiously spins his wheel throws the Captain to the floor as the entire ship lists dangerously to one side.

Eve and Wall-E slam into the holo-detector's side as Wall-E drops the plant and it tumbles off the bridge plaza.

Eve is forced to set Wall-E down as he clings to the holo-detector and she flies off to retrieve the plant.

The hover chairs stay locked on their lines as the passengers all slip off their chairs their uniform color defaults back to red as they slowly slide across the deck.

And for the first time all of humanity reaches out to one another.

Everyone piles up on the listing side as the plant is buried underneath the mass of humanity as Eve searches desperately amongst them.

John and Mary hang together off their chairs as crying toddlers just above them got their attention as the kiddies slip out of their hover rings as Mary gasps in horror.

"John, get ready to have some kids!" she yelled as they purposefully let go of their chairs and grab hands, forming a human chain and catch the toddlers as they all slide together down the Lido Deck as the toddlers giggle the whole way down as they landed at the bottom, next to Eve.

An empty monorail car tips off the upper deck lands on the pool level as it begins sliding down the Lido Deck and smashes vacant hover chairs in its wake as Mary gasps.

"LOOK OUT!" Mary yelled.

Eve looks then up to sees the monorail sliding towards them as she stops the car before it hits and begins to struggle trying to hold it up.

"Can't let it crush the passengers!" Eve grunted.

On the Bridge Auto keeps the ship tilted and glides over to the Holo-Detector Button and switches it off.

On Lido Deckthe holo-detector begins to lower back into the floor while Wall-E was is still hanging onto it.

Barely functioning he uses all his strength and wedges himself under the upper lip of the detector and stops it from disappearing into the floor Wall'-E grunted as he tried to keep his arms up on holding the top up and his feet at the bottom to push more strength in.

On the Bridge the holo-detector button buzzes and flashes.

"Something's wrong" Auto said as he calls up a Lido Deck Security Camera View and discovers Wall-E wedged in the device holding it up.

"No!" Auto said as he presses down on the "off" button.

The holo-detector's hydraulics fight against him as Wall-E desperately fights to hold it up as he began to stand straight push the holo-detector back up.

The Captain watches Wall-E's heroic rise on screen as Auto flips out his taser rod and spin it in his hands then jams it into the "off" button causing a short circuits it.

"NO!" the Captain yelledas the holo-detector reverses full force and crushes Wall-E.

"NO!" Eve scream but can't go to him still trapped, holding up the monorail car above the passengers.

Back on the Bridge the Captain watches Wall-E being crushed.

'That's it!' he thought as he braces his arms against the floor and rises up on his own two feet.

On the Jumbotron screen the passengers collectively gasp at their Captain is standing and walking himself up the railing towards Auto as they started to cheer!

Auto hears the distant cheering and wonders what's up as he looked for a source.

"Auto!" the Captain yelled as Auto whips around shocked to see the Captain standing and finds himself face to face with him as Auto flips out another taser rod and now wielded two in each hand and rushes at him.

The Captain grabs both as they wrestle.

The end of one taser Arc's in the Captain's face as he flinches and looks up to see the Control Panel and detach cyborg unit high up on Auto's column and smirks.

The Captain looks Auto in the eye and knocks on the taser rods to the ground and raises a finger up to the control panel to the "Autopilot and release" button and flicks the switch to "Manual".

The Captain then grits his teeth and speaks, "Auto, you are relieved of duty!" he said pressing the button.

"Noo!" Auto yelled as he is detached from the wheel and the captain grabs onto the wheel and yanks the taser out of Auto hand and jams it into Auto neck as the cyborg went limb.

The Captain smiles triumphantly as he grabs the wheel with both hands and makes the ship level again.

On the Lido Deck the passengers all spill across the deck all shaken but ok.

Eve sets the monorail down and rockets over to the holo-detector Wall-E was pinned under the lip of the holo-detector.

Eve tries to lift it up but it wouldn't budge as she looks back to the crowd.

"PLANT! PLANT! Find the Plant!" She yelled

M-O then beginsearching the crowd for the plant as humans begin to stand for the first time all around him as he pulled down his scanner and searched for a trail as he spots the plant mixed in among them.

"FOREIGN CONTAMINANT" flashes on his display screen.

Eve fights to keep the machine from crushing Wall-E further as she grunted.

"Eve I got it!" M-O yelled as he holds the plant up from across the Lido Deck.

The Vacu-Cyborg shoots it into the hands of a passenger as humans and cyborgs form an impromptu fire line and Toss it up to Eve on stage as she shoves the plant into the device as the detector instantly scans the plant.

"Plant origin verified. Course set for Earth" The computer said as slowly, the holo-detector rises as Wall-E topples out from underneath.

He had what looked to be blood leaking form his mouth and looked beyond broken as Eve gasps in horror.

M-O and the Rejects avert their eyes as the passengers recoil as well.

Wide on the Dome Celling it converts into a giant star chart and rapidly plots a course for Earth.

"Ten seconds to hyperjump" the computer said as Eve lifts Wall-E up in her arms with what looked like to be tears in her eyes as she saw no sign of life.

"No! WALL-E!" she cried.

M-O's head drops in despair as passengers witness grief for the first time and begin to have new feelings of their own: sadness, sympathy.

Mary begins to cry and buries her head in John's shoulder.

"Oh no! Wall-E..." she cried

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero." The computer said as the ceiling countdown hits 0:00.

The ship jumps to light speed.

The passengers and cyborgs are thrown off their feet as everyone holds on to one another.

The Captain struggles to keep control of the steering wheel as below humans and cyborgs hang on for dear life.

John and Mary cling to each other and the babies andEve holds tightly to Wall-E still calling out his name with no response.

The Axiom zooms through hyperspace while back on Earth

Buggy waits obediently on the hill exactly where Wall-E told him to stay as his antennae twitch with boredom.

A red dot then appears on the ground as Buggy watches the dot run down the hillside as the ground begins to shake and daylight dims as the insect looks to the sky as a dark patch grows behind the clouds blots out the sunlight.

The Axiom's keel breaks through its shadow swallows up the entire landscape.

The cockroach senses his master's return as hundreds of red dots rush past him as he eagerly chases after them.

On the Axiom the city-size starliner lowers gracefully from the sky and pushes back the clouds to the horizon.

The circle of dots triangulate over the abandoned berth Converge over the port's landing shaft

Thousands of feet deep the ship's keel descends into it as the earth shudders.

Trash towers tumble in the distance then all is quiet.

A row of giant doors open on the side of the ship and multiple gangway automatically extend and connect with built-in terminals on the port.

The Captain walks out gingerly holding the boot with the plant as the other passengers step out on their own legs wobbling like toddlers.

They squint up at the harsh sunlight as a commotion is heard from the back asEveappears out of the crowd and cradles Wall-E in her arms and takes off.


	9. Chapter 9

Remember

M-O and the Rejects follow behind Eve as they rush across the gangway.

Buggy meets up with Eve climbs up onto Wall-E and doesn't understand why his master isn't responding.

Eve urgently scans the landscape then locks on to Wall-E's truck in the distance as she takes to the air.

M-O and the Rejects chase after her down the gangway then across the trash cover land.

"Eve! Wait!" M-O yelled.

The Captain respectfully removes his hat "Good luck, friend" he said.

Inside Wall-E Truck the interior is dark and still then suddenly the junk jingles and clinks as the back door opens and Eve flies inside with Wall-E then sets him on the floor.

She scans the rotating shelves at high speed grabs a mat and lays Wall-E down on it then scans again.

Spare parts were being grabbed by Eve off selves frantically as she pulled apart his shirt and installs the new parts into Wall-E.

Her arms a blur of precision in motion as she replaces his damaged circuit board then closed his chest and for the final piece energy, Eve pulls out her gun and blasts a hole in the ceiling.

Out in the empty bay the rejects stop and see the roof of Wall-E's truck explode.

"Oh no" M-O said.

Back in the truck

The sunlight beams down on Wall-E chest as his eyes still remained closed as Eve holds her breath and watches and waits.

A beep was heard as a part of Wall skin turned into a small rectangle and flipped over to show Wall-E's meter fully charges as it turned back to skin.

Wall-E opened his eyes then stood up off the ground and stood up straight as Buggy hopped with joy.

A Eve was filled with joy and excitement as she holds out her hand to him.

"Wall-E" she said with much love as Wall-E gives her a blank stare and his eyes looked cloudy instead of fully of curiosity like they were before as he turns away from Eve and walks out the truck.

Eve then grabs him and turns him back around to face her.

"Wall-Eit's me! Eve!" she said as Wall-E just stares at her.

'He doesn't seem to know who I am' Eve thought then remembered something.

"Here, look at these!" She said as she grabs the Rubiks Cube and light bulb from the shelf and held them before her as the light bulb glowed in her hand as she gives them to Wall-E.

Wall-E had no reaction to them as he looked like a brainwashed zombie.

"Do youremember? Wall-E?" she asked

Wall-E looks blankly at the junk on the shelves then in his hands.

"Oh! I know!" Eve said as she hovered over to the video player then played Hello Dolly as Eve looks back to see if it has any effect.

Wall-E is over at the shelves and has scooped all his prized possessions into the air and crushed them into a cube.

Eve felt like she'd been punched in the gutas Wall-E walks outside and steps on the cockroach on his way out.

The insect pops back to life and watches his friend in shock.

'He stepped on me and didn't even check to see I was safe!' Buggy thought.

Outside Wall-E walks up to a nearby trash pile and uses magnetic force to scoops up trash into the air and compress it into a cube.

Eve hovers over to him still in disbelief.

"No" she said as Wall-E continues to stack his cubes as she stops him and lifts his head to stares into his eyes to see nobody was home.

Eve presses his play button on his tape recorder but nothing but static as Eve begins to panic and shakes him.

"Wall-E...Wall-E! WALL-E!" she yelled as she got no response.

'He's gone' she thought as she stood in silence next to him for a long time.

Finally, Eve grasps Wall-E's hand and forces his fingers to interlace with hers then holds him close one last time as she leans her head against his and hums softly.

She touches her forehead to his as she got ready to make a painful goodbye.

"Goodbye Wall-E" she said as she brought her lips to his a felt a tiny spark between them and as Eve turns to walk away she jerked back.

Eve turns to see her fingers caught between his she checks his eyes again and see nothing but then hears a tiny servo noise.

She then looks down at their handsas Wall-E's fingers start to move slowly close around Eve's.

She looks back at his face Wall-E's eyes gradually come into focus as his brows rise up and down.

"Eve? What happened?" Wall-E asked.

"Wall-E!" Eve said at the point of tears as he notices their hands entwined.

'A dream come true!' Wall-E thought.

"Eve!" he said asshe giggled.

Inside the truck the "Hello Dolly" tape reaches the finale of Iotam.

"And that is all that love's about..." the actors sang while back outside Eve and Wall-E stare into each other's eyes as Wall-E brought his free hand up to touch Eve cheek then brought his lips down to her closing his eyes as she did.

M-O and the Rejects finally reach the truck and saw the sight as they begin to celebrate.

"Wall-E's alive!" a Reject said.

Then M-O realizes they need privacy and turns to the rejects, "okay nothing to see here! Let's go!" he yelled as he herds the Rejects away"You heard meGo! Go, go go!"

Wall-E and Eve's broke apart as their foreheads touch together now and ever more.

"...and we'll recall when time runs out..."

**IIIIII **

The Newly planted plant was now in the earth as small hands water it gently as it was surrounded by kids as the Captain instructs them as John and Mary help unload equipment from the Axiom as Cyborg and passengers stream off the ship.

"This is called "farming"! You kids are going to grow all kinds of plants: vegetable plants, pizza plants!" he said laughing "Ahh, it's good to be home..."

IIIII

Wall-E and Eve held each others hands in his truck as he closed the door and took Eve into his arms while M-O and the Rejects were cleaning outside as the singers song finished.

"...To be loved a whole life long."

The End.

**A.N. Well I hope you enjoyed this story and hope it gets lots of reviews!**


End file.
